


I Will Always Follow You

by AngryPirateHusbands



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst and Porn, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: Sometime during season 4.Billy begins to ponder betraying Flint.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyOneWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/gifts).



Several months had passed since Ben Gunn had been officially welcomed as a member of the _Walrus_ crew. Months since they had so narrowly secured their freedom from both the calm expanses of the Doldrums and their confines within the Maroon Camp. Months since Billy had returned to Nassau to spark dissent among the pirates of the streets with Ben close in tow. Yet it had only been a matter of weeks since the two of them had begun their illicit relationship. While there was little doubt of the tension that had been steadily building since that first night on the island, each of them had been far too preoccupied with more pressing matters. Just as Flint had warned him, Nassau was underneath the thumbnail of Woods Rogers. At least by all appearances. There was no mistaking the anger and frustration that persisted on the streets, but convincing men to toss aside their pardons and instead take action in an almost impossible war, well... That had proven to be quite the difficult task. Even with Billy's past experience in melding minds through the written word, it wasn't until Charles Vane hung from the gallows that their revolt truly began. Sometimes a cause, no matter how great, required a martyr to stoke the sparks into a steady flame. After that their task had become notably easier. Not just from Vane's sacrifice, but from Silver's grotesque display within the tavern. Each message had carried its own significant weight, but now that they had been so irrevocably linked, their movement proved unstoppable.

It was only a matter of time before Flint had risen from the grave with a vengeance, and with him the new driving force behind the pirates of Nassau. Not a tyrant, not a madman, but a king. Long John Silver.

Yet as time passed and the battles increased both in risk and scale, so too did the casualties. And once more Billy began to find himself disillusioned with Flint's course of action. While his plot here on Nassau had begun with the sole purpose of endorsing Flint's plans, it had done something else. After working alongside a crew for so long he had forgotten just what he was capable of on his own. His strength was well known and his intelligence almost matched Silver's. If he put his mind to it, he could be his own leader. After all, he had his own voice. It was about time he started using it.

After an unusually taxing day on the beach they had retreated to the confines of what had been Mrs. Barlow's home. It had long come to serve as the revolt's base of operations. Idelle and Mr. Featherstone recent departure finally allowed the small cottage to be enveloped with a calming silence once more. If Billy closed his eyes for a few moments, he could even describe it as peaceful. Billy sat down at the edge of the bed and nudged off his heavy boots. A sigh passed his lips, fingers combing through the dirty blond hair that had begun to extend an inch or so beyond his scalp. Just as the stubble that normally shadowed his face had developed into a short beard. When he looked up Ben Gunn was leaning against the open doorway. The man's golden locks had also lengthened noticeably but his facial hair remained short and trimmed. And as always, those brilliant blue eyes gleamed as if alight with the stars themselves. Since they had arrived on the beach and Ben had been provided with a steady supply of food, the outline of his ribs had given way to healthy muscle once more. The man was lithe; small but strong and oh so beautiful.

Billy felt the heat that pooled into his belly. He needed a distraction right now, and based on the gentle curve present at the corner of Ben's mouth, he knew that as well. "Come here." Billy's voice was low, firm but soft as it always was when he spoke to the man.

Ben more that willingly obliged. By the time he reached the bedside his shoes had been kicked off and his bare feet padded lightly against the floor. Once he was within reach Billy settled his hands on his waist and pulled him close. Fingers moved quickly to push up the fabric of his shirt, seeking skin. Once unveiled he led a trail of open mouthed kisses along his abdomen to just below is navel. Fingers curled in Billy's hair as the man's breath hitched softly in his throat. The man hummed against the skin. Lightly tanned, sun kissed and warm. Billy's hands pushed the tunic up further before pulling it off completely and allowing it to drop to the floor. He captured a nipple between his teeth and sucked gently before biting down and worrying it between his teeth. He was rewarded with a gasping moan. His clutch on Ben's hips tightened at his encouragement. By the time his thumbs had hooked in those trousers and worked them down beneath his hips, Ben's lips had captured his own in a gentle kiss. His lips were surprisingly soft and warm. The hold in his hair tightened as lips parted, giving way to the delicate balance of teeth and tongue.

Soon Ben's trousers were unbuttoned and pulled free and the man moved to straddle his thighs where he sat. Billy's hands wandered up his back to hold him impossibly close. Reaching over to the nightstand he wet his fingers from the pot of slick he had come to keep there. Ben had already risen himself onto his knees by the time those fingers pressed against his entrance. Hands cupped the base of his neck, thumbs stroking the skin just behind his ear as he tilted his head upwards for another meeting of their lips and tongues. Gingerly Billy pressed his finger in to the second knuckle, and Ben gasped softly, the sound quickly becoming lost as their lips met again and again. The man took his time in preparing him. He wasn't dense. He knew his size, his stature; that if he were not careful he could cause the smaller man undue pain. And always he was incredibly patient.

Lips had traveled from Ben's mouth to the graceful slope of his neck as those fingers moved to stretch him. Billy had always loved taking his time. He reveled in the way the heat of the man gripped around his fingers, how the muscles eventually loosened beneath his touch until he was a quivering mess above him. When he heard Ben moan his name into his ear he could feel the lust like hot lead in his belly. Yet it wasn't until he began to rock back on those fingers that he was certain he was ready. Since the beginning of their relationship, whatever this was, the two of them could hardly go a day without giving in to one another's touch. They had quickly grown addicted to it. To the feel of their lips, the rough glide of their palms. The way their bodies slotted together gave the illusion that they were one and the same. And as such, whenever the two of them seemed to find a sliver of privacy or a moment's peace, they spent it fucking. _Making up for lost time,_ Ben had reasoned with a small laugh.

Billy withdrew his fingers and reached over for more oil, this time pouring a generous amount into his palm. The moment he had opened up a inch of breadth between them Ben's hands were upon him. They reached down to undue his belt and sent it dropping to the floor. His broadsword and pistol quickly followed with a clatter. Again their lips touched as those nimble fingers pulled Billy's pants down just enough to free his erection.

Reaching down, Billy slicked himself with a few quick strokes. Teeth bit down lightly on his lower lip before Ben had once again risen onto his knees. He took the man's cock in hand to guide it back so that it was flush against his entrance. Blue eyes locked with his as Ben gave a slow, purposefully teasing rock downwards. This only elicited a groan. The swollen head had just barely caught the edge of that tight hole as he moved.

"Goddammit, Ben!"

The man chuckled. The lilt of it was light and beautiful. He placed a gentle kiss on his mouth in ways of an apology before straightening himself once more. This time when the head of his cock nudged against that hole, Ben's expression had altered slightly. While his eyes were still kind, any humor was now void from those depths. Instead it had been replaced with a slow burning hunger. Evident in the thin ring of blue that had formed as his pupils were blown black with desire.

When Ben began to lower himself a sharp puff of air left Billy's lips. Fingers clutched the smaller man's hips almost desparately. That body was a furnace as it engulfed him. Hot and heavy and soft like velvet. It was all Billy could do to keep from thrusting up into that heat. Instead he allowed the man to go at his own pace, engulfing him inch by inch until a throaty moan was coaxed from him.

By the time Ben was fully seated against his thighs the man was a panting mess. Still, Billy clutched his hips with a force that would surely cause bruises to darken the skin the next day. In this moment he allowed his mouth to wander up the curvature of the smaller man's neck. He settled at the soft patch of skin just beneath his earlobe; an area he had come to know all too well as one of great sensitivity. As if on cue Ben gasped. His hold on the man's shoulders tightened as he licked and sucked, worrying the skin beneath his teeth. Enough to elicit the responses he wanted yet not so rough as to leave a lasting mark. While the two of them had no qualms about the crew knowing of their affair, he'd rather not mark the man up and down for all to see. 

Billy allowed Ben several moments to adjust. He trusted that when the man was ready for him to move he would provide a signal to let him know. And a few moments later he did just that. Ben's lips had parted just slightly, and the rest of his expression began to grow lax as the pain slowly transformed into pleasure. As his clutch tightened he gave a slow, experimental rock of his hips. The two of them moaned out in unison. When Billy's gray eyes met Ben's the man was smiling. Their lips collided once more and then Ben began to move. He lifted himself until just the tip of his cock remained before quickly lowering himself back down. The mutual throaty moan that resulted was lost in one another's mouths.

It didn't take long from them to develop a steady pace. Billy's hands remained at Ben's sides as he supported his movements, but only that. Ben knew what he could take, what felt best to him. He didn't want to risk hurting the man by pulling him down. No matter how much he did wish to encourage the sweeping movements of his hips. But even so he loved it when the man rode his cock. The man was a sight, truly. " _Ben_ ," Billy whispered softly against his neck. He almost moaned the name. "You are so fucking beautiful." The sound that left the back of the blonde's throat was something akin to a purr.

Soon the lift and sway of Ben's hips began to grow more and more desperate, more yearning. All sense of rhythm became lost as he rutted against him. Combined with the tight figure eights he traced it almost stole Billy's breath away. "Billy, _please_ ," the man almost begged. "I need--"

Their mouths collided before the man could get another word out. Billy's palm nestled against the base of his neck as their mouths slid together, his other hand remaining on his waist as he thrust up into him. Ben cried out as he tossed his head back. Based on the way his lips parted, his eyes slipping shut, he was quickly losing himself to the sensations. Not that he was only one. Billy gripped him tightly, feet planted against the floorboards as he moved against him. Ben's free hand had slipped between the few inches that separated them so that he could wrap his fingers around his own length. He stripped his cock with a tight fist, trying match the rhythm of his own rocking hips with the thrusts of the man beneath him. It didn't take long after that for Ben to reach his limit. His breath hitched in his throat, his hips stilling as he came over his fist with a breathy shout. The moment that body bore down on him, that silken heat gripping him like a vise, he came. Billy gave a final thrust, burying himself deep as he filled the man to the brim. Ben practically seemed to melt against him then. Those warm lips traveled across his neck and jaw before latching onto his lips in a slow, almost tender kiss. Billy's hands moved over that lithe back before cupping his face in his hands. By the time they had separated they were both breathless. Eyes still blown a heavy black but now hazed over with a layer of satisfaction.

"I plan on betraying Flint." The moment those words left Billy's mouth he knew they were a mistake. Not that he was lying, or that he was even unsure of this decision, but the timing. Blue eyes looked up at him with a widened gaze.

_"What?"_

Billy swallowed, thinking for a moment before speaking again. "I plan on forming my own crew from the resistance here at Nassau. I already have several men in mind..." For a moment Ben seemed almost speechless. He looked at him with a calm, calculating gaze. His pupils flicked over his face as if searching for something. After a moment the man moved to climb off of him, Billy hissing and closing his eyes as his sensitive length slipped free from him. Still his hands remained on Ben's waist. It seemed the man needed it this time as his legs buckled a bit beneath him. When he seemed steady enough he released him and instead went to righting his clothing and tucking himself back into his trousers. "What do you think?" he eventually dared to ask.

Ben stood across the room with his eyes fixed on something it seemed that only he could see. The sound of his voice abruptly pulled him from his thoughts. "Captain Flint?" the man asked, his accent softening even that feared name. "The man who beat a man to death with his fists, who killed his friend, who may have left _you_ to drown in the sea?" When Billy nodded the man only frowned. "You know that to cross such a man would be an invitation for war."

Again, Billy nodded. "I know... I know his strength, his power, his name better than perhaps anyone. But what he's doing now... It's putting our entire goal, our _original_ goal for a freed Nassau, at great risk. As of late I could not help but notice the shift in Flint's resolve. In the potential reasons behind his objectives.. This is something he has done time and time again. Using men and a cause as a prop to meet his own ends. This war of his in no longer about Nassau. It's about how much trouble he can cause for England. For the scores he can settle."

"Do you think you can stand against him?"

"I do."

Ben seemed to consider something for a moment before he returned to the edge of the bed, reaching out to comb his fingers through his lengthening hair. "Then that's what we'll do."

"You'll follow me..?" Billy couldn't help the surprise and uncertainty that flickered in his eyes as he looked up at the man.

"Of course." His brow had furrowed slightly as if upset by the very question. "You are strong. You're intelligent. You're pragmatic. And unlike most of the men that take up piracy, you... _care_. You're a good man, Billy. If this is what you believe will be the best course of action for us, for all of us, then I will trust your judgement. And I will follow you."

Billy's expression softened. Reaching out he took the man's hand, turning it in his own before pressing the palm against his lips.


End file.
